Looking For Mister Good Guy
Looking For Mister Good Guy is the second issue of ''Child's Play 3''. Plot Chucky is thrown into the back of a garbage truck, with the compressor closing in on him. He calls for help, alerting the garbage man to shut the compressor off and climb inside, trying to find the voice. Quickly sneaking out of the truck, Chucky switches the compressor back on, killing the garbage man stuck inside. Hearing the screaming, the students run over to the truck and find blood pouring out of the compressor. Back in his room, Andy asks his roommate Whitehurst if he saw Cochrane carrying a Good Guy doll just before the accident at the garbage truck. He says that he did not see anything, and makes his way out of the room to go wash up before lights out. Quietly, Chucky climbs out of the trunk he was hiding in. Before heading out the door, Whitehurst tells Andy that he was supposed to get a a package delivered to him earlier today. Confused, Andy continues unpacking his belongings before noticing that his pocket knife is missing from the desk. Suddenly, Chucky slashes at Andy's boot causing him to fall down. Andy is shocked to see Chucky alive again, but believes that he won't kill him as he needs him to transfer his soul. However, Chucky reveals that he already has another person as his new host, a boy named Tyler. Andy throws a shoe at the doll's head just as Shelton bursts through the door. He teases Andy about his "cute doll" and picks it up, but becomes angry about seeing his shoe on the floor, now scuffed. Andy explains that Whitehurst was polishing it and he will repolish the shoe if Shelton gives him his doll back, saying that it is a gift from his mother. However, he simply states that Andy is now his new slave, and orders him to clean up his mess. He leaves the room with Chucky, remarking that it will be the perfect present for his kid sister's birthday. Later that night, Andy takes his pocket knife and sneaks into Shelton's room. He finds Chucky holding a knife over a sleeping Shelton's neck, ordering him to put his pocket knife down or he will kill Shelton. He slowly goes on the ground to drop the knife, but instead flips the sheet up to throw Chucky off the bed. But this also wakes up Shelton, who is furious over him picking the door lock, breaking into his room, and holding a pocket knife. He then notices that the Good Guy doll is missing, but says that he knows how to find out who took it. Forcing all of the students outside at midnight, he orders them to walk in a circle holding their rifles above their heads. Cochrane tells him to have everyone inside in an hour, to which Shelton smirks that by the end of the hour Andy will be hated by everyone. While walking in the circle, one of the students pushes Andy down to the ground. Whitehurst picks him up, telling him to just give Shelton back the doll, but Andy denies that he has it. While doing more exercises, he asks Andy what is bothering him. Andy tries to tell him the truth about Chucky, but he does not believe him. Chucky enters Tyler's room but discovers a note in his bed telling Chucky to find him. He stalks the dorm halls, seeing Tyler run into Cochrane's office. The boy hides in the closet, and Chucky quickly finds him. However, he is forced to hide in the closet with Tyler when he hears De Silva and Ivers enter the office. They look through the student files for Andy's information, because De Silva sees something in him. They stop when they hear Tyler giggling, discovering that he took the doll. Ivers takes Chucky from him gushing over how cute the doll is, then hands it to De Silva. She proceeds to put lipstick on the doll much to Tyler's protesting, but then the three of them get out of the office when they hear someone coming, leaving Chucky behind. Cochrane walks into his office, noticing the doll he disposed of earlier that day. He drops it into the garbage can and walks back to the door, but halts when he sees Chucky is not in the garbage can anymore. He jumps out holding his knife, which surprises Cochrane so much that he dies from a heart attack, falling back and shattering his display table. The next day, Cochrane's body is taken away by paramedics. The students continue their normal schedule, eating lunch in the cafeteria. Andy sees Botnick telling Whitehurst he needs a haircut, and makes his way to sit with Tyler. He asks the boy if he's seen Chucky, warning him that when he knows he's alone he will come after him. But Tyler still thinks Chucky is a good guy and walks away, telling Andy that he is just jealous that Chucky is his best friend now. Meanwhile, Botnick shaves Whitehurt's head, commenting that he should do himself a favour by leaving Kent. After finishing the haircut and sending him out the door, Botnick finds Chucky in one of his cabinets. He puts the doll on the barber chair and prepares to shave its head, but before he can Chucky slashes his throat with the straight razor. Just then Whitehurst re-enters the room to grab his coat, only to realize Andy's story was true as he runs for his life. That afternoon, one of the sergeants announces to the students that despite Cochrane's death, their annual war games will proceed as scheduled. While he explains the rules, De Silva asks Whitehurst what is wrong with him but he refuses to tell her what he witnessed. With everyone out of his way for the moment, Chucky steals a grenade from the armoury and switches the non-lethal paint capsules meant for the war games with actual bullets. Later in the evening, the students split into two teams and hike out into the forest to set up camp for the war games. Andy notices Whitehurst's demeanor and knows that he has seen Chucky, telling him that Tyler needs their help. However he continues to deny that he had seen anything. While the rest of the team sits around the campfire, Andy walks into the forest followed shortly after by De Silva. She takes him to the cliff and shows him the view of a nearby amusement park. The two share a kiss as she asks him what he is afraid of. Although he is unsure if he can trust her, the two continue to share a moment not noticing Chucky silently approaching them. Category:Comics